The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power!
"The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power!" is the fifth episode in season 5 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on September 10, 2007. Plot During Mac's visit to Foster's, Bloo tells him a story about the "Bloo Superdude", an intergalactic superhero who is after a divine crystal of power that belongs to "the Awesome Creator of Everything". However in a little village, a little boy discovers the crystal and mistakes it for a "magic potato". When the boy shows off the crystal to some others friends, an alien appears, demanding that the boy hand over the crystal as it belongs to her. Unwilling to hand it over, the boy and the alien fight until the sudden arrive of a mage breaks up the fight, wanting to return the crystal to its owner, the Awesome Creator of Everything. But as they are about to hand over the crystal, Lord Snooty (who doesn't want anyone to have fun) and his carrot robot minions appear to take away the crystal as he deems it a lot of fun. Suddenly, the Bloo Superdude arrives to stop Snooty from taking the crystal away and initially succeeds. However while he is showboating, Snooty takes the crystal away and locks up the Bloo Superdude and the others. As the friends are locked up in a castle-like dungeon, they are confronted by a fairy who claims Snooty has locked her up to do work all the time. Fed up with Snooty's power-hungry stinginess, she makes an agreement with the Superdude and the friends that if they do 3 tasks for her, she will present them with a key to a safe that Snooty has the crystal locked inside of. The Bloo Superdude and the friends agree to go through with the tasks and ultimately succeed. With the key in hand, the Bloo Superdude and the friends storm the Queen's castle and take out Snooty's minions, successfully retrieving the crystal from its imprisionment, but are quickly seized by Snooty and even more minions. The Bloo Superdude manages to fight off all of Snooty's minions and tries to get away from Snooty in order to inform the Queen. After a long chase between Snooty and the Superdude (and friends), the Superdude manages to make it to the Queen's room, where he tells her of Snooty's actions. The Queen asks for Snooty to hand over the crystal, and Snooty, unable to disobey the queen, does so. However, upon being exposed to the crystal, everyone (minus the Superdude) is consumed by greed and they each want the crystal for themselves. With no alternative and with the oath that the Awesome Creator of Everything asked of him, the Bloo Superdude throws the crystal off a cliff, where it shatters and is powerless. After Bloo is finished telling his story, Frankie comes by and unintentionally reveals to Mac that Bloo's story is a complete exaggeration of the day's events at the Foster's home. In reality, Bloo and his friends were helping Frankie do her chores and that the "crystal" was actually Mac's video game system, much to Mac's dismay. In the credits, the Bloo Superdude is seen riding a viking ship right into a bunch of shark-operated battleships. Mac then asks Bloo where his comic books are as Bloo is seen in the bathtub with the comic book pages made into paper boats. Trivia *Despite not appearing in the episode as themselves (with the exception of Bloo and Frankie), several members of the main cast appear as characters in Bloo's story: **Bloo as the Bloo Superdude. **Eduardo is a little boy from a village. **Coco is an alien who is out to retrieve the crystal potato. **Wilt is a mage who wishes to return the crystal to its owner. **Herriman is Lord Snooty, a mean-spirited and stingy Police Officer who is out to ruin fun for all imaginary friends. **Frankie is a Fairy who helps the Superdude and the others to stop Snooty and his tyrany. **Madame Foster is the Queen, who wants all friends to have fun and is unaware of Snooty's power-hungry nature. **Mac, despite not being seen in Bloo's story was "The Awesome Creator of Everything", according to Bloo at the episode's ending. *This episode features a title card without a frame. The title was done akin to a comic book title. *When Eduardo enters a bar-like area, Bloo calls this place "Most Nicely Spaceport", a play on words of Mos Eisley, the cantina in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *During the episode when Eduardo and a collection of friends dance, it is taken from the Peanuts special: "A Charlie Brown Christmas." *When the Bloo Superdude eats a sandwich, he uses a pipe as a signal, much like Popeye the Sailor Man when he eats spinach. *When the Bloo Superdude takes the crystal, he screams "I Have the Power!", referencing He-Man. *When the chicken's head lurches out of the cave and snaps at the heroes, it references the space worm from Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *Mac's "Gameguy" video game system (which is also the story's "magic potato") bares a resemblance to a Nintendo DS. Additionally, the name "Gameguy" is a parody of another hand-held Nintendo Gaming System: The Gameboy. *In Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and the XL version, Mac and Bloo's Punch Time Explosion has Bloo transforming into the Bloo Superdude and dealing a great amount of damage to enemies by playing his guitar. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Duchess